England didn't find America first
by melovesanimeforever
Summary: What if England didn't find America first? What if it was another country? How did they get separated and how did England find America? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Alfred~!" China said to the young Alfred. They were in a beautiful field with flowers, in the deep forest. America had on a white skirt-like dress and a bow around his neck.

"C-china...wait up!" The young kid yelled. He stumbled on a rock and fell down. China saw that and quickly helped him up.

"Oh my god, Alfred... are you okay, aru? Are you hurt? Is anywhere hurting, aru? Is-" Yao started to worry, but Alfred shook his head.

"Hehe, I'm okay, China~! No need to worry... W-what's that?" he asked. He was pointing to behind China. As China turned around though...

"Agh!" China screamed as the mystery person drove a blade through his stomach.

"China!" Alfred cried as he crawled towards him. "Are you okay?"

"A-alfred...r-run...r-run away..." China choked out as he fell unconscious.

"China... why? ...Who are you?!" America yelled at the mystery guy.

"Me? Haha, like I would tell you that! Now," he said as he tried to pull Alfred away from the unconscious China. "Come with me..."

"N-never!" he yelled as he pulled away and ran far away. "China, I swear, I will find him again..."

* * *

After running to the outskirts of the forest, he stopped. He was so tired from running. He just stood on the side of the road, waiting for a miracle to come...

"Frogs are such bloody gits!" Alfred heard something in the distance. He walked toward the mystery voice.

"I swear, if he ever tries that again..." It said again. Soon, Alfred could see him. He was a short person with bushy eyebrows and blonde hair.

"Hmm? What's this? Are you... a new country?" it asked "I'm Arthur Kirkland. The representation of England. Who are you?"

"I-I..." Alfred stuttered. "My name is Alfred F. Jones... But I don't know what country I am... Chi-" he started to say, but he decided he shouldn't mention China or anything that just happened. He might become suspicious... he couldn't tell... "Well, someone told me that I was a country.. but I don't know..."

"Do you know his name?" England asked.

"N-no..." Alfred lied.

"Well, maybe you're that New World across the pond... Well, let's see, the government named it America... You'll be America~!" England declared.

"So.. I'm America..." America said cautiously.

"Yep~! So, where did you come from?"

"T-that forest over there..." America points to the forest he came from.

"I see... but that forest... oh well. Do you have anywhere to live?"

America shakes his head.

"Oh, well, you want to come and live at my place?"

"S-sure..." America said. As England motioned for him to come, he looked back and whispered, "I'll get that person who harmed you, China..."

* * *

Whaddya think, dudes?

America: so, this is a story that shows what happened before England found me...

YEP~!

China: I found him, first?

yep.

England: France is such an idiot! I agree~!

France: Angleterre, do you really think that?

... this is not gonna end well... oh well, please review. Oh, and I might continue this if it's requested. And if I do, I need suggestions...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... w-what happened? W-where am I?" China said. He felt a great pain in his stomach.

"W-what... how did this happen?" He got up and saw that beautiful field. Then, he remembered everything.

"A mysterious person attacked me here and I was with-" he started, but then he remembered Alfred.

"A-Alfred?! Where could he be now? I should get home to my siblings, aru. Maybe they can help..."

~upon arriving home~

"Hello? I-is a-anyone home?" China said as he knocked on the door. He was pretty badly injured.

"China? Is that you...?" China heard Japan's voice inside. Then the door opened.

"C-china? What happened to you?! Who-"

"L-listen first, Japan, aru... Alfred... we got attacked and I fell unconscious... I told Alfred to run and now I can't find him..."

"Okay, then. I'll tell the others to look for him. Meanwhile, I'll have to take care of you." Japan responded. "But the others aren't home, yet."

"That's okay, aru. I-" China started, but then he fainted, unconscious.

"China!" Japan said worriedly. He carried him on the bed and bandaged his wound. "China... get better soon. I'll tell the others to find Alfred for you, I promise... just don't die..."

* * *

YEAH~! Second chapter~! I'd like to thank Panda97 for this idea. THANK YOU~!

Please review, aru~!


	3. Chapter 3

America's pov! (sorry for not updating in a while guys! Stupid writer's block...)

* * *

"S-so... what's your name again?"

"...It's England."

"...Eng... Engwand?"

"..."

Me and England slowly approached England's mansion. It was huge and... well... HUGE, dude! Hmm? There's someone running towards us! He (?) has blond hair that reaches the shoulders.

"Onhonhonhon! England!"

"Oh god... Y-YOU BLOODY FROG! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" England yelled. Hmm. Who is this guy? There's something behind him though... but it's like a ghost! He looks like me though! Just... not that awesome~

"I found this boy! His name is Matthew Williams! Or Canada!"

"I found America... his name is Alfred F. Jones... who were you talking about?" (poor Canada... XD )

"CANADA!"

"Huh? Oh well. Let's show them to their rooms..."

England led me to a room. It was really clean and awesome! England let me sleep. I just laid in bed. I slowly fell asleep...

* * *

Dream sequence que!

America: oh wow... *sweatdrop*

WHAT! so you can be loud and I can't?

America: I-i never said that!

*victory!*

so this is a dream where young!America sees the first time he saw China!

* * *

_Hello? Anybody? Is anyone there? I'm in a forest! There's someone over there! Is it a girl or a boy?_

_"Hello, aru. Where do you come from?" s/he asked coming closer._

_" I-i don't know. All I know is my name is Alfred F. Jones..."_

_"Well Alfred, are you alone?" I nodded._

_S/he nodded. "My name is Yao Wang, I'm the personification of China...AND... I am a boy in case you wondered."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Come with me Alfred! You can stay with me!" I followed China and wondered because if I don't know what happened, I might be a country. I went out of the forest I was in and saw a bright light... and faded into darkness._

* * *

Cool? Now, Akemi, you know why his name is Alfred. It's all Alfred knows~!

America: cool!

China: that was very interesting~!

Haha! thankies! R&R~


End file.
